Ike meets Karen
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: Ike x Karen. We all know who Ike is but no one seems to know Karen. Karen is Kenny's sister. Duh.   That's about it. Multiple POVs  I also wish we could use color on here... It would make my life easier..


Ike Meets Karen

By Erika Kensuke

Intro: I thought I should bring Ike and Karen together. We all know who Ike is but no one seems to know Karen. Karen is Kenny's sister. That's about it. Multiple POVs

_**-Ike's POV-**_

I walked into South Park Elementary School, on a peaceful Monday morning. I was early as usual because I wanted to help the teacher as I always do. I don't have very many friends at school and I don't wanna bother my big brother Kyle. My Big brother Kyle is the best brother in the world and is always there for me when I need him. He does so much cool things. He's beaten a record on Guitar Hero, and so many other things. When I first came to Colorado (what I vaguely remember) Kyle used to kick me even though I said not to. I wish he would listen to me more... but he saved me from those aliens. He used such terrible language... As I passed a window I saw the playground, untouched by feet or others. It was very... pretty... I turned to the right and walked into the Classroom. My teacher was there at her desk, reading a book. I walked up to her desk and asked my daily question

**"Good morning Mrs. Thompson! Is there anything I can help you with?"** My teacher looked up from her book, and replied,

**"Actually Ike, the isn't anything for you to do. You can go outside if you want to."** I looked around the Classroom to see that everything was in order. I looked at Mrs. Thompson and said,

**"Mrs. Thompson, I'm just going to play with the building blocks" **

**"Ok Ike."** She Replied. I got out the bin of blocks and started building.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

**"Karen! Get up! Time to go to school!"** Kenny yelled at me. I got out of bed and got dressed. It's my first day of kindergarten today. Mommy and daddy finally saved up enough money to get me in school. The best part is that I get to go to the same school as my big brother Kenny! He's so cool! He's been to space! He has this illusion in his head that he dies all the time, but if he died he wouldn't come back... He always steals daddy's magazines, which I don't understand. Another thing I don't understand is why Kenny has Blonde hair and not brown or red hair like the rest of us. He always playing his PSP as well. I wanna play it but whenever I get near it he yells at me. Kenny enters my room, with the hood on his parka down for once. He says sternly. **"Karen. Come on! We need to get to the Bus stop! We cant be late!"** He put up his hood and pulled the strings so it covered everything but his eyes. I almost never get to see Kenny without his hood up. He grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me to the bus stop. I had met his friends before, but I never really got to know them. **"Hey guys, whats up?"** Kenny asked his friends.

**"Oh hey Kenny!"** Kyle said, **"Hey... whats your little sister doing here?" **Kenny Replies

**"Shes starting school today and I think she'll be in the same class as Ike."** Stan comes over to me and kneels down to my height.

**"So, your Karen right?"** I stared at him for a minute clenching my big brother's hand.

**"A huh..."** I responded. Hes kinda close to my face and its creepy. I snuggle close to Kenny and make a -get away from me- face

**"Dude! Don't get that close to my sister!"** Kenny picks me up and lets me sit on his shoulders. I smile and giggle because the view is great. I hang on to the funny part of Kenny's parka hood. Then the fat one, Cartman, speaks up.

**"He he.. Uh so Kenny, What did you have to sell to let her into school? Your souls?" "Shut up Fat ass!"** Kenny yelled back. No one really likes Cartman. I'd be surprised if there was anyone who ever will. The big school bus rolls up to the bus stop. The boys started to walk to the bus and Kenny set me on the ground. I immediately grabbed his hand. He led me to the bus. He sat next to a kid in a blue hat and a blue jacket. Kenny lifted me up and set me on his lap.

**"Hey Craig, this is my sister, Karen, she starts school today." **Craig looks at me and smiles,

**"Cool. My sister won't start till next year."** They start a conversation about the new episode of Terrance & Phillip that was on last night. I laid my head on Kenny's chest, and listened for his heartbeat, but the noise of the bus and the thickness of Kenny's parka wouldn't let me hear it.

**"Karen... Wake up..."** Kenny shook me gently. Kenny led me off the bus and we went to the playground. I was still holding Kenny's hand. He showed me to his friends Clyde, Token, Butters, Tweek, and even the Goth kids. I felt like I was special. As if Kenny was proud of me. Then some girls came up to Stan. One of them hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. Stan looked over at me and said,

**"Karen, this is Wendy, my girlfriend."** He gives Wendy a hug, **"and her friend Bebe."** he points to the other girl.

**"Hi Karen! Kenny I never knew you had a sister!" **Wendy got down on her knees and hugged me tightly.

**"... ow..."** I said with tightly shut eyes.

**"Oops sorry, Sweetie."** She apologized. She stood up and she went back over to Stan. I clung to Kenny again. **"Stan did you get last nights homework done?"** Wendy asks. Stan blinks like he has no idea whats going on.

**"no... I knew I was forgetting something..."** Wendy looks at Stan with knowing eyes

**"You can copy mine if you want." **Wendy says sweetly. Jeez shes such a suck up... Kenny looked down at me.

**"Karen, I can show you around the school if you want."** I nodded an ok and we enter the building. Kenny shows me where everything is, and short stories of cool things that happened there. He takes me to see some of the teachers like Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey. Then we go to the principals office to check which room I'm in. **"So you have Mrs. Thompson... Shes one of the new teachers so I cant give you any tips on what shes like." **

**"It's ok Kenny..."** I reply. Kenny continues,

**"You do have the same class as Kyles little brother Ike though. So you wont be completely alone." **As we approach my Classroom, the bell rings. Kenny stops at the door to the room and gives me a hug. **"Good luck Karen. Love you."** I can feel a tear coming to my eye, but I needed to be strong like my big brother.

**"Bye Kenny... I'll see you after school?"** Kenny smiles at me.

**"Yeah. I'll see you then." **He turned away and rushed off to class. I turned toward the big door, and pushed it open. There a bunch of kids running around the room and I wondered which one was Ike.

**"Oh! are you Karen?"** a voice says behind me. I turn around and I look up to see a woman who I think is my teacher.

**"Yes..."** I say quietly.

**"Well aren't you a quiet one? Well we can fix that. Come on, class is about to start." **

_**-Ike's POV-**_

I had just finished my Eiffel Tower, when the bell rang. I put the blocks away and stored the bin away in its cubby. I sat down in my seat, and the teacher is standing by the door talking to a little girl. She must be new to the class. She looked scared. _**"I'll make her feel as welcome as possible"**_I vowed to myself. The other children entered the room and sat down as well. After a few minutes, the teacher came out and spoke,

**"Kids, we have a new student joining us. Her name is Karen McCormick."** The little girl came in front of the class and waved nervously. She was so pretty, yet shes a McCormick. I began to feel nervous and my palms sweated. **"**_**Oh no. don't tell me I'm getting a crush on her!"**_ I thought franticly **"Karen, you can sit next to Ike."** I could feel my face get red. Not good. I took a deep breath and watched as Karen took her seat. She looked over at me and said in a beautiful soprano voice.

**"So your Kyles little brother?"** I just sat there staring at her, _**"SAY SOMETHING DUFUS!"**_I commanded myself.

**"Uh... yea... I am... and your Kenny's little sister?"**

**"Yeah. I miss him..."** She said, looking down at the table. It almost broke my heart to see her sad like that.

**"Uh... It's ok. School will be over before you know it."** I said. She looked up at me.

**"ok..."** She gave a little smile and I was stunned again by her beauty. We spent the whole day together. Making Crafts, building with blocks, and we went outside to play too. She forgot all about Kenny, and that made me happy. Then after the last recess of the day, she finally asked the Question.

**"Ike, I don't wanna sound mean, but why do you look so different?"** I gave a sigh. I never liked to tell people this story because it might drive her away, but I had to tell her the truth.

**"I'm not actually from here. I'm from Canada. I'm adopted."** I waited for her to respond with the worst.

**"That's cool!"** She replies. I looked up with surprise.

**"You don't mind?"** I asked in disbelief.

**"No why would I? You live in America, so it makes you American." **I hug her and say,

**"I lose so many friends because they find out I'm Canadian."** She puts her arms around me and says,

**"That's ridiculous. You shouldn't be judged because of where your from."** We went back to playing as usual. Feeling better every moment.

_**-Karen's POV-**_

I really liked Ike, even though he was Canadian. I think the Canadian look made him look better than anyone in the class. He is so smart too. He can do multiplication stuff! School had to end sometime though. Kenny met me at the door. I ran to him and attempted to tackle him, but it ended up in a hug.

**"How was school?"** He asked.

**"Good. I found Ike"** I said.

**"Great did you two get along?" **

**"Yea we hanged out all day!"** I said. Kenny looked around, then said,

**"lets go home. Ok?" **

**"Ok!"** I replied. We walked to the bus and I noticed Kyle was on the bus but Ike wasn't.

**"Kenny, why doesn't Ike ride the bus? And why does Kyle ride the bus?"** Kenny looks blankly for a moment.

**"His mom is overprotective, and Kyle wants to be with his friends."** Kenny said with knowledge I his voice, **"And Kyle has enough guts to stand up to his mother."**

**"oh... ok"** I said. I wanted Ike to ride the bus. I laid my head on Kenny, and kept my look at the ground. When I got home, I stayed in my room laying on my bed, staring at my ceiling. Thinking about Ike.

_**-Ike's POV-**_

**"Hey Kyle!"** I yelled as Kyle and Stan came home. Kyle and Stan were always together. They were almost never apart.

**"Hey Ike how was school? Was Karen in your class?"** Kyle asked.

**"Yeah... she was..."** I said. I think I may have given away so much.

**"... Are you ok Ike? Your Blushing..."** Kyle said getting closer to me.

**"I'm ok!"** I said franticly, **"I'm going up to my room!"** I ran up the stairs and slammed my door a little harder than I should've.

_**-Kyle's POV-**_

**"I wonder that was all about?"** Stan asked behind me.

**"I don't know, dude."** My brother never acted this way.

**"I think he has a crush on Karen. Remember how I acted before Wendy and I dated?"** Stan had a point. Ike was acting the same way. Except the puking part...

**"Could be."** I hated it when Stan talked about Wendy. Then Kenny entered my house, interrupting my thoughts.

**"Hey guys whats up?"** he asked.

**"We're a little confused..."** I said still staring up stairs.

**"What about?"** he asked.

**"We think Ike likes your sister."** Stan answers.

**"...That's weird. Cause that's what I came to talk to you about. Karen won't shut up about Ike."** I turned to stare at Kenny.

**"This cant happen... Our families are pretty much enemies." **Then Stan said,

**"Well, Ike isn't your real brother. He's adopted, Kyle." **I almost forget that Ike is adopted.

**"But My parents will freak! If Ike is crushing on Karen, there's gonna be a big family fight." **I said.

**"I know dude. So what do we do? We cant keep them apart. Karen would never speak to me again." **Kenny said.

**"Dude, when did you start caring so much?"** Stan asked.

**"Yeah you never cared this much about your sister."** Kenny just stared at us.

**"It must have happened when I went to my Grandmas... She made me watch soap operas..."** Kenny shivers, **"The Horror..."** Kenny sat down on the couch and turned on Terrance and Phillip. Stan and I sat on the couch too. I began to wonder where Fat ass was. Its not like I cared its just I... I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the door shut. Ike has just left.

**"Where did Ike go off to?" **Stan gave me a blank look,

**"Um Kyle? Ike is in his room."**

**"No I just saw him leave."** I rushed to the window. I saw Ike heading towards Kenny's house.

**"I think he's going to see your sister. Kenny."** Kenny looked up from the TV,

**"Jeez Kyle, let him go. He'll be back for dinner. just watch"**

_**-Ike's POV-**_

I ran from the house towards Karen's house. I had to see her. I dreaded the thought of entering a poor persons house, but I was doing it for the one I loved. I knocked on the door and Kevin answered the door (Kevin is Kenny's older Brother.)

**"What are you doin' here rich kid?"** He asked.

**"Karen invited me over." **I lied.

**"oh... ok, come on in."** He led me to Karen's room.

**"Karen you have a visitor."**

**"I do? Who is it?" **Karen asked from in her room.

**"Hey, Karen!"** I smiled.

**"Ike! how'd you get here?"** She asked.

**"Kyles my brother remember? He told me where you live."** which was also a lie, I used to stalk Kyle when I was little.

**"Well I'll leave you two alone now. I've got TV to watch."** Kevin said after a few seconds of silence.

**"Ok Kevin"** She responded. Karen got off her bed and hugged me tightly.

**"I missed you."** I hugged her back

**"I missed you too"**

**"you did?" **She asked as she let go.

**"Of course"** I said smiled back. She blushed.

**"So... what do you wanna do?"** I thought for a minute.

**"I don't know... do you wanna go to my house?" **I asked.

**"Ok, I've never been there before."** I led he out the door and back to my house.

**"Hi Kyle, Kenny and Stan!"** Ike said as we entered his house, **"Kenny I hope you don't mind that I brought my sister with me we're going upstairs now bye!"** he said in a rush. We ran up the stairs, and Kyle yelled after us.

_**-Karen's POV-**_

**"Hey! Leave your door open Ike!"** Ike gave a disgusted look

**"ok! I will!"** and he shut the door almost all the way but the door wasn't completely closed. That's still an open door

**"So what now?"** I asked.

**"I don't know... do you wanna just talk?"** He asked. I smiled.

**"Sure." **He helped me onto his bed, then we talked. When it was time for dinner, Ike's mom came in,

**"Ike, sweetie, its time for dinna. Your friend can stay if she wants."** She said in her New Jersey accent. Ike widely smiles,

**"Ok thanks mom!"** We went down stairs, and had dinner.

**"So, whats your name sweetheart?"** Ike's dad asked.

**"I'm Karen, I just started at the school, and I'm in Ike's class."** I said bravely.

**"Hm... I haven't seen anyone new move in to town. Are you a late starter? Who are your parents?"** Ike's mom commented. Ike and I looked at each other with concerned looks.

**"Um... My parents are Stuart and Carol McCormick... I'm Kenny's little sister..."** I folded my hair behind my ear.

**"Oh... I remember you now! You were always clinging to your mother."** After that the conversation was pretty normal. I felt relieved that Ike's parents accepted me. After dinner, Ike and I went back up to his room.

**"I 'm so glad that your parents accept me." **

**"Yeah."** he replied, **"Me too. I thought they would freak out."** He hugged me. **"I really like you Karen"** he whispered, **"and I don't want my parents to keep you away..."** I lost my breath. He admitted it. He likes me...

**"I like you too Ike..." **He pulled out of the hug. He had a debating look on his face, and then a smile. He looked in to my eyes, and kissed me. My mind went blank. When he pulled away, I just stood there with a blank look on my face. Just then the door opened, and Kenny stepped in.

**"Hey, Kyle told me you two were still up here."** I said as I entered Ike's room. Karen was standing there with a blank look on her face and she was blushing. **"Karen? Its time to go"** I repeated.

**"Oh! Hi Kenny, I'm coming. uh... let me get my shoes..."** Karen said in a daze.

**_-Kenny's POV-_**

**"I'll walk you downstairs"** Ike said. _"Somethings not right here." _I thought. We went downstairs and as Karen was putting on her shoes, I noticed that Ike was staring at Karen with the same look that Stan gives Wendy. I knew Ike loved Karen. ...but did Karen like Ike? Karen got up and moved toward the door. I opened the door and went outside. As I looked back, standing in front of the house, Karen looked over at Ike and said,

**"Bye Ike."** Then she curled her hair behind her ear. _"Yep, she likes Ike." _I thought to myself. I knew that the girls ultimate sign that a girl likes you is that she messes with her hair when she talks to you. Karen exited the house, and she immediately grabbed my hand. We started our walk home. About half way home, I stopped. She stopped too, and asked,

**"Whats wrong Kenny?"** I stood there for a moment and finally said,

**"Do you like Ike?"** She stared at the ground for a while. After a few moments she answered,

**"What would you like to hear?"** she asked.

**"The truth."** I looked down at her with a caring look. Karen let out a sigh,

**"Yes. I like Ike..."** I smiled, though of course, she couldn't see it. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders.

**"Karen, as long as your happy, I am."** I knew that Karen was smiling. She giggled and said,

**"Thank you Kenny I love you!"** She hugged my forehead, and we continued home.

_**-Kyle's POV-**_

I walked upstairs and went into Ike's room. Ike was laying on his bed sideways with his head upside down facing the door.

**"Hey Ike. Was it fun having Karen over?"** I asked innocently. Ike let out a quiet sigh,

**"Yeah, I had fun."** He had that stupid love-smirk on his face. I walked over and sat on the bed.

**"You like her don't ya?"** He sat up with his face red. I couldn't tell whether it was from being upside down or if he was mad at me. With that quirky look on his face, he said,

**"Yeah... I don't care what mom says, I like Karen."** Damn, he had it bad... but I want to be there for my brother and who knows? It might rekindle Kenny and I's fathers friendship.

**"Ok."** That's all I could say. Ike gave me a confused look.

**"Are you going to tell mom?"** I sat there for a moment.

**"No I'm not."** I said. Which was only half true, I wouldn't tell mom and dad, unless it got out of hand.

**"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Ike." **He moved so he was in bed correctly,

**"Goodnight Kyle."** He said with a smile on his face. I turned off the light, and shut the door part way. I walked to my room, and after I got into my Pj's, I went to bed.

My alarm went off and I got up with a smile. Another day at school meant another day with Karen. _**"I can't believe I kissed her last night." **_I thought to myself. I walked downstairs, and mom and dad were there as usual.

**"Good morning mom!"** I said maybe to happily.

**"Well good mornin' Ike, did you sleep well?"** I looked at her with a smile,

**"Yep I did. Hey mom, can I ride the bus with Kyle today?"** my mom almost dropped her coffee,

**"WHAT WHAT WHAT?"** She yelled. **"Ike, are you sure?"** my dad asked for my mom.

**"Yea I uh... wanna spend more time with my brother."** I said convincingly.

**"... ok, Ike, I'll let you ride the bus."** my mom said, now calmed down.

**"YAY!"** I said as I jumped in the air. I ran back upstairs. I ran into Kyle's room and screamed **"I'm riding the bus with you Kyle! I'm riding the bus! I'm riding the bus! WOOHOOO!"** I ran out of Kyle's room then into my own. I laid on my bed, breathless. Running around like that is really tiring... Kyle came in still wearing his pajamas.

**"What was that Ike? I don't think hear you the first time..."** He said in a sarcastic voice, wiping sleep from his eyes. With a yawn he turned around and went downstairs. I got dressed and went downstairs. Kyle was still in his pajamas, and getting his cereal. I grabbed a bowl and my cereal. After a few bowls, I went back upstairs to grab my bag. By then Kyle was ready to go and we set off for the bus stop.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

**"Karen! Get up!" **Kenny yelled as usual.

**"I'm up. I'm up..."** I replied through my pillow. I got up and went to the bus stop with Kenny. Kyle wasn't here yet. Only Stan was there. **"Morning Stan!"** I said in my cute voice.

**"Morning Karen! Hi Kenny!"** Stan replied with a smile. Then a thought occurred in my head

**"Hey guys?"** I asked sweetly,

**"Yea Karen?"** They asked simultaneously.

**"Can I call Cartman, Fat ass like you guys do?"** Kenny and Stan looked at each other for a moment.

**"Sure Karen, that's what hes there for." **

**"Oh Ok..."** I said with a smile. Then Cartman approached. I put on a cute smile,

**"Morning Cartman!"** I said sweetly. **"Ugh... I wish we didn't have to get up this early..."** he mumbled to himself, **"Morning, Karen."** he said drowsily. He sat down in the snow and started to take a nap. Then there was a voice from ahead.

**"Sorry I'm late guys!"** Kyle entered with Ike!

**"Ike!"** I screamed joyfully. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. Cartman was startled by my scream, and he stood up.

**"What's up Jew boys?"** He asked like the idiot he is.

**"Shut up fat ass!"** Kyle replied. **"Ay! Shut up stupid Jew!" **Cartman returned.

**"Cartman, SHUT UP!"** I yelled. Everything was quiet. Stan finally said something.

**"Wow... that was loud..."** Everything was quiet until the bus came. We boarded the bus and Ike and I managed to grab an empty seat.

**"That was great the way you told Cartman to shut up..."** Ike said with his dreamy eyes.

**"...It was nothing..."** I said blushing. He moved closer to me and inched his hand close to mine. I moved my hand so my hand was in his. I laid my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes. He laid his head on mine and we stayed like that until we got to school.

**_-Kenny's POV-_**

I could see Ike and Karen in the mirror on the bus. They were such a cute couple. I wonder what Kyle thought about this? I turned to Kyle and asked him about it and he replied,

**"I'm perfectly fine with it. Though, I don't know what our parents are going to do when the find out" **

**"Who says there gonna ever find out?"** I asked.

**"Kenny, If their always hanging out, out parents are going to get suspicious." **Kyle had a point... I hate it when he does that... The bus stopped at the school and we all got off the bus. We went to the playground. Then we went to class, blah, blah, blah, and went home.

**_-Ike's POV-_**

For the next two weeks, Karen had come over everyday at 4:30 after school, and left at eight when Kenny came to take her home. There was a knock on the door and after a few seconds, my mom called from downstairs,

**"Ike you little friend Karen is back." **

**"Have her come upstairs mom!"** I yelled back. Karen came into my room and said,

**"Your mom wants you to keep your door open."** She sat on the bed.

**"Do you wanna play with the LEGOS?"** I asked.

**"Sure"** She replied. I got out my gigantic tub of LEGOS and we had a contest of who could build the better thing. I won with a 3-D LEGO version of Kyle. Karen made a really cool car tho... rockets on the side... nice. Karen stayed for dinner again. After dinner we went back up to my room and talked.

**"So, What's It like to have 2 older brothers?" **I asked.

**"Well, I don't really pay much attention to Kevin... Kinda like that Dog poo kid in Kyle and Kenny's class, Hes more of a prop..."** We laughed and then she asked,

**"Whats it like having Kyle as a brother?"** I had to think for a moment so I could word the sentence right.

**"He's so smart and people always look up to him, even if they might be taller..."** Karen laughed. She moved closer to me, and she hugged me.

**"Sorry...Imma Huger"** She said with a guilty smile on her face.

**"Well you can never have enough hugs."** I hugged her back. We continued as normal and then, After dinner we went back upstairs.

**"I kinda feel like I'm a moocher, I don't feel right about eating here so much..."** Karen said and I stroked her hair soothingly.

**"Your not a bother Karen... your a joy."** I hugged her again.

_**-Karen's POV-**_

After a few minutes of playing with LEGOS, we ran out of things to build. We sat on Ike's bed, and I laid my head on Ike's chest. I had always been interested in peoples heartbeats, as creepy as that sounds... I always love hearing Ike and Kenny's heart beat. I never liked to hear my mom's cause she's such a bi-

**"Karen?"** Ike interrupted my thoughts,

**"Yeah Ike?"** I looked up at him. He gently pulled me up so our faces were close. He hugged me close, and pressed his lips against mine. Sparks flew through me, and my body acted on instinct. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He hugged me tighter as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues began to battle and I forgot that I was at Ike's house, that I was in South Park, That I was on Earth. Ike finally pulled away and I was pulled back to reality as well. I felt a blush come across my face.

**"Karen, I-I love you"** Ike said smiling softly,

**"I love you too, Ike..."** I said. He pulled into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. I couldn't help but give a soft moan. Ike rolled on to his back taking me with him. We didn't even hear Ike's mom come in.

**"Ike sweety, Kar- WHAT WHAT WHAT?"** We pulled away fast, sitting up, and I blushed I didn't look at Ike, I just stared at the ground. Ike's mom was enraged **"Ike! What do you think you were doing?"** Ike didn't speak. **"Well?"** Mrs. Broflovski questioned. Ike moved his head towards me, but still keeping his gaze at the ground. **"Karen, Kenny is here to pick you up, Have a nice evening."** She moved out of the way to let me through. I stood up and walked slowly towards the door. Before I exited Ike's room I turned and said,

**"B-Bye Ike..."** Ike kept his gaze at the floor,

**"Bye Karen..."** Ike began crying. I walked out of the room because I didn't wanna see him cry... I went down stairs to Kenny without a word.

**_-Kenny's POV-_**

Karen was actually up before me and she was the one to drag me out of bed that morning. She was twitching worse than Tweek, and I found out why at the bus stop. When Kyle came up to the bus stop with out Ike, Karen immediately began to question him

**"Wheres Ike?"** She almost pleaded.

**"My mom drove him to school today."** Kyle replied, Karen then asked.

**"Is he okay?"** Kyle blinked,

**"Of course he is. My mom doesn't beat us."** He said ignorantly, which was a little out of character...

**"Well She WAS really mad..."** Karen said.

**"Am I missing something here?"** I asked.

**"Karen you didn't tell him?"** Kyle asked,  
><strong>"N-No I was to upset to speak..."<strong> Karen said sadly.

**"What happened?"** I asked again. Karen just sat in the snow and cried. I looked up at Kyle with an expecting face.

**"She and Ike were caught making out in Ike's room..."** Kyle said hesitantly.

**"Jeez..."** I mumbled, taking Karen into my arms.

**"It's ok Karen you can still see him at school."** I said softly, trying to calm her down. Thankfully she did as the bus came, I let her sit on my lap and She took a nap on the way to the school. I began to wonder if she had slept at all the night before...

_**-Karen's POV-**_

Kenny woke me up once we got to school. I scrambled off the bus and ran inside desperately looking for Ike. I went to our class and saw Ike playing with the building blocks I noticed he was spelling my name out with them. I walked in quietly not to disturb Mrs. Thompson.

**"Ike!"** I whispered loudly to Ike from the door. Ike looked over at me and gasped, his brown eyes getting wider. He got up and practically ran towards me. He dragged me out into the hall and hugged me tightly.

**"Karen!"** He almost screamed. I hugged him back and then he gave me a tender, but quick, kiss.

**"What happened after I left?"** I demanded sitting down on the floor. He explained that after I left his mom chewed him out for kissing you at a young age...or kissing at all for that matter. He wasn't allowed to see me anymore except during school where there's teachers and there's no PDA. **"Ike... I'm sorry..."** I said staring at the ground.

**"Karen, it's not your fault...I-I still wanna see you as much as possible though..."** Ike said with a soft smile. He guided my chin up and I was lost in his eyes for a brief moment before he kissed me again. I blushed when he pulled away again. He sat against the wall with me and I laid my head on his shoulder. There was only silence, until Ike spoke, **"Karen... I don't want to stay away from you... We'll make it work..."** he said reassuringly. I closed my eyes, and I think I might have fallen asleep because I was jolted awake by the bell for the kids to come inside. Ike and I went into the classroom, and took our seats. Ike held my hand under the table the entire time we were stuck at the table the first 10 minutes of class. When we were able to do crafts and stuff Ike and I sat closer, and had fun like any normal day. I actually fell asleep at nap time and Ike pretended to, so he could still be with me. Or at least he was laying there near me when I woke up... unfortunately, all good things come to an end... in no time it was the end of the school day. Ike randomly and proudly said, **"I'm riding the bus home with you."** Which startled me. I gladly walked with him to the buses, and we rode home together. **"We should meet somewhere, and then we can hangout."** Ike schemed.

**"How about the park?" **I asked.

**"No... it has to be somewhere they will never look..."** I thought for a minute and exclaimed,

**"My house!"** Ike looked at me skeptically. **"Your parents wouldn't look in a hellhole like my house so why don't we just meet there?"** I explained. Ike nodded.

**"That's a good idea!"** Ike beamed. We began to work out the details of our plan.

The plan was for me to go home and then say I was going out to get fresh air or go over to Dougie's house. Then I would go over to Karen's house and we would hangout there. The plan worked for the next few days, but naturally my mom caught on.

**"Ike, Why are you disobeying me like this? Your changing to quickly and your only in Kindergarten." **My mom ranted. I finally snapped.

**"Mom, if your parents were keeping you away from dad, what would you do?"** She stopped pacing and looked at me.

**"I-I... uh..."** My mother stammered. I rolled my eyes with a huff and left the house and went to Karen's. My mom didn't even bother coming after me.

_**-Kyle's POV-**_

**"Wow! He actually said that to your face?"** I asked my mom as she explained what happened when her and Ike were talking. She was still shaken up by it.

**"Just accept it, Ma. There's nothing parents can do against child rebellion"** I said, being a little too cocky.

**"Yeah, Kyle... I guess your right..."** My mom said, sitting down in a chair, **"But watch your tone, I don't want you to be to cocky."** She chastened. Always with the strictness aren't ya mom? I heard a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. It was Stan, we went up to my room and played video games.

_**-Ike's POV-**_

When I came home from visiting with Karen, mom was waiting in the living room for me

**"I suppose you want to chasten me again?"** I asked, hanging up my coat. My mom sat there in silence, as if trying to shake away the anger of my last comment.

**"Ike I want you to sit by me for a moment."** I did as she asked only because she looked so sad. **"I thought about what you said earlier... and, I would do the same thing your doing. I can't stop what your doing, and I trust you enough that I think that..."** She stopped in mid-sentence. She just stared into space.

**"Mom?"** I asked.

**"You two will be happy together..."** She said looking at me with a smile. I hugged her,

**"Thanks mom..."** I went upstairs and went to sleep peacefully that night and dreamed of Karen.

**_-Karen's POV-_**

I waited impatiently for the bus to come because the faster the bus came the sooner I could see Ike. I ran into the building and went into my classroom. We played with the building blocks until the bell rang the at recess, Ike lead me to the back of the school The goth kids weren't at school supposedly because there was a Skinny Puppy concert in Denver.

**"Karen there's... something I wanna say..."** Ike began.

**"What?"** I asked.

**"My mom had a talk with me last night and..."** He looked at me and smiled, **"She accepts us now!"** A huge grin came across my face and I hugged him tightly

**"This is great!"** I almost yelled, the smile not leaving my face.

**"I know!"** Ike said happily. He moved his face close and kissed me, and I of course returned the kiss. **"I love you Karen."** Ike said softly as he pulled away,

**"I love you too Ike..."** I said going in for another kiss.

END

3


End file.
